The Lost Sensei
by LuckyKittens
Summary: A mysterious man came to Yorozuya. he is a very polite man. but when Gintoki saw that man, he dropped his precious Chocolate parfait and stuttered, "Shoyo...Sensei". Yup. It is him. came from the past with all of his glory.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in this fandom. I hoped you like it. sorry for the Grammar mistakes. English is not my first languange you see.**

**Disclaimer : If only I own Gintama, I will put more actions in it.**

* * *

The Lost Sensei

Chapter 1

Prologue

A man walking around Kabuki-chou street. He had a long light brown hair and wearing a light grey yukata. He had this confused look on his face. _'Where am I?' _he thought. Suddenly he heard a crash and saw something white and huge sprinting toward him.

"WAIT! SADAHARU! You need to take a bath!" a girl with Chinese clothes yelled.

The huge creature barked, while running faster. The man move aside right on time before the huge creature that similar to a dog stepped on him. The man sigh. "Man. The Yorozuya is hectic again. Everyday sure is noisy." a random person said.

"Yeah. But they're the one that make this town lively. Hey you know what? I heard that the person who led the Yorozuya had defeated The King Of The Night Hosen and that Spider Ninja Jiraiya." Another person said.

'_Hosen and Jiraiya? Those two almost impossible to defeat. I wonder who is this Yorozuya boss?'_ the man thought.

"Aih…. Its not only that. He is the one that made the Shogun almost signing a resigning letter right? I heard that Yato girl who worked for him is the princess' close friend." A lady said. Now, the man really wanted to know who is this Yorozuya is.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I would love to know who is this Yorozuya's Boss." The man said.

"Oh…. Are you new around here sir? No wonder you don't know about Yorozuya. They are really famous you know. Either for their destructive ability or the weird job they do." The lady said.

"Where were they Ma'am?" the man asked.

"You just need follow this road. You'll see a sign board saying 'Yorozuya Gin-chan'. Their office is at the second floor. Oh, I need to tell you this. They are a bunch of eccentric peoples. The giant dog and the Chinese girl from before are from Yorozuya." The lady explained.

"Thank you for the information Ma'am." The man said with a polite bow. The lady blushed at the man action and giggled. "Why of course. You are welcome sir."

* * *

The man finally reach his destination. "Yorozuya Gin-chan. Somehow I got the feeling that this place will made me felt familiar with this weird place." He mused. Suddenly the door opened, and a glasses – I mean a boy wearing glasses came out with cleaner outfit.

"Erm…. Are you a customer sir?" the boy asked. The man immediately nodded. "Hai. I am new around here, and I heard that you would take odd jobs." The man said.

"Well then, why don't you come inside sir. I will tell my boss first." The boy said.

"Hai. Thank you very much." The man said and enter the office. He sat down at one of the coach in there.

* * *

"Gin-san! We got a customer!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Why don't you just made him some tea or something. I kinda busy here." Gintoki replied.

Suddenly his room's door blasted open and an angry Megane – I mean Shinpachi drag him outside.

"What's wrong with you Megane! I told you I'm busy!" Gintoki wailed.

"I don't care Gin-san! If you said you were busy, then you ARE NOT busy at all! That cheap trick win't fool me!" Shinpachi yelled.

"FINE! At least let me go to the bathroom!" Gintoki yelled.

"Alright then. Hurry up." Shinpachi said.

* * *

"Sorry customer-san. My boss is just a lazy perm-haired jerk that almost got a diabet." Shinpachi said sorry to the customer.

"Its okay. But your boss kinda remind me of one of my student." The man said.

"Oh…. So you are a teacher then. Where did you teaching?" Shinpachi asked.

"I teach at a school called…." The man unable to finish his sentence since the front door was destroyed by our lovely Yato Girl, Kagura and her pet dog Sadaharu.

"Megane! Where is Gin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura-chan. Just open the door like normal human will you? Now we have to repair the door again." Shinpachi sighed.

"Shut up megane. I just want to talk to Gin-chan right now." Kagura made an annoyed face. Shinpachi sighed for the –nth time.

"Gin-san is in the bathroom Kagura-chan. He probably take a while."

"Well then. Lets just break the bathroom." Kagura said.

"Ano…. Isn't that a bit inappropriate."

"Hmm…. Who are you mister?" Kagura asked.

"My name is Yoshida Shoyo. Ah…. Yes I taught a school called Shouka-Senjuku." The man said.

*PRAAANG!*

All three turn their heads to the voice's sources. Shinpachi and Kagura surprised to see a stunned Gintoki with moreover, he dropped his precious Chocolate Parfait.

"Shoyo…. Sensei…" Gintoki said.

Shinpachi and Kagura turn their heads to the man in front of them. "WHAAT!"

* * *

**Sorry... It really is short. But hey... It's prologue. So... don't forget to leave the review ne~**


	2. 2 : The History

**HEEYYY! I'm Back from the death! could you believe it! I manage to finish this story after 3 hours! WOw! And eight reviews? Wow!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gintama sadly. I will add more interactions between Gintoki and Shouyo-sensei If I do.**

**Hey! have anyone watch the movie? Man... I only watched the trailer and Shinpachi and Kagura look damn hot! I can't wait to download it.**

* * *

The Lost Sensei

Chapter 2

The History

_Previously on The Lost Sensei_

"_My name is Yoshida Shouyo. Ah…. Yes I taught a school called Shouka-Senjuku." The man said._

_*PRAAANG!*_

_All three turn their heads to the voice's sources. Shinpachi and Kagura surprised to see a stunned Gintoki with moreover, he dropped his precious Chocolate Parfait._

"_Shouyo…. Sensei…" Gintoki said._

_Shinpachi and Kagura turn their heads to the man in front of them. "WHAAT!"_

"Wait a sec. You are Gin-san's sensei? Gin-san! I thought your sensei was dead already?" Shinpachi loudly said.

"Pardon my rudeness. But I am pretty well alive." The man, Shouyo felt offended.

"Wait…. I don't mean like that. I mean…. Ano…." Shinpachi felt confused. After all, Gintoki himself said that his sensei died at the Kansei Purge. Shinpachi look to Gintoki with questioning eyes. But to his surprised, Gintoki still stunned. Normally, he would be yelling to his heart content, but now? _'Gin-san really is shocked isn't he? After all, this man probably had the same face and coincidentally the same name too.'_ Shinpachi thought.

"S…. sensei? But how?" Gintoki stared at Shouyo with disbelieve. He saw his sensei's head, and confirmed his death a few years ago, but now? His sensei is in front of him pretty well alive and his head attached to his body. How?

"Emm…. Who are you? You look familiar with one of my student but, do I know you?" Shouyo asked. Gintoki rushed to his sensei and kneeled in front of him. "Sensei! It is me! Gintoki! Don't tell me you forget about it?" Gintoki desperately asked.

Shinpachi and Kagura stunned. They never saw their boss with such a desperate look in his face.

"Gintoki-kun? I'm pretty sure you are still a 10 years old. How come you are an adult now?" Shouyo asked with disbelieve look. Something hit Gintoki. His mind back when he still fought at the Joui War. He fought an amanto that had the ability to went through space and time.

"Sensei. What year is it?" Gintoki asked.

"What year? I'm pretty sure it was 1XXX." Shouyo said with confidence look. But his confidence faltered when he saw the expressions of the trio in front of him.

"Yoshida-san, that was twelve years ago. Gin-san, what happened? Was your sensei time travelling?" Shinpachi asked.

"Time travelling? Is that even possible-aru?" Kagura asked while picking her nose. Shouyo seemed a bit uncomfortable with the girl attitude.

"What do you mean twelve years ago? And time travelling? I did wake up in an unfamiliar place, but time travelling is just impossible." Shouyo said with uncertain smile. He looked over Gintoki who still wondering about something.

"It's possible." Gintoki suddenly said. All attention turned to him now. Possible? How? Everyone know there is no way time travelling is possible.

"What do you mean its possible Gin-san? Everyone know it is impossible." Shinpachi said. Gintoki move to his desk and took his bokuto. He then moved to the front door and put his boots on.

"Where were you going Gin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"I'll get Zura. He know about this better than I do." Gintoki said while waving his hand. "Sensei. Just stay here okay? I'll be right back." Shouyo nodded and sighed.

"He is very different now. If this is really the future." Shouyo smiled. He remember how he gave Gintoki a piggy-back ride on his back at the day they first met. How Gintoki became extremely shy around his new friend.

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at Shouyo with questioning stare. They really wanted to know about Gintoki's past.

"Ano…. Yoshida-san. How did you met Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked. They sat in front of Shouyo and listened.

"Well…. The story is like this…." And Shouyo started on telling the stories.

* * *

Gintoki stood in front of Ikumatsu Ramen. If his guess is right, Katsura should be in here, eating Soba with his partner-in-crime, Elizabeth. Gintoki entered the Ramen shop and immediately see those two eating Soba.

"Oi Zura." Gintoki called and take a seat beside Katsura.

"Zura janai, Katsura da. What is it Gintoki. Are you going to join me in fighting the Government?" Katsura asked.

Gintoki immediately replied, "For the last time Zura, No. that will be my final answer. And I want you to come with me. There is someone I want you to meet."

Katsura stopped eating and looked at Gintoki. "Who? It's not the Shinsengumi, is it?" he asked. Gintoki shaked his head.

"No. Someone more important than those tax robbers." He said.

"The shogun?"

"No."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"No. that's from another manga damn it."

"Hmm…. Okumura Rin?"

"No. Stop with another manga's main character will you?"

"Then who?"

Gintoki sighed. Sometimes he just can't stand his friend's idiocy. "Shouyo-sensei." And that simple answer made everything so quiet.

"W-What? Who?" Katsura stuttered.

"I told you before. It's Sensei." Gintoki looked annoyed. Seriously, can Katsura be more idiot than now? Suddenly, he was dragged out of the Ramen Shop. He notice the white thingy that always followed Katsura is behind them. That's odd, because normally that white thingy always faster than them.

"Umm…. Zura. Did you drag me? How come suddenly you ran faster than that duck? Are you going to join the race?" Suddenly Katsura stopped running and throw Gintoki to the nearest wall. Elizabeth also stopped running and hold a sign board saying "Why were we stopped?"

"Stop it Gintoki. You yourself said that sensei was with you. And now you're trying to stop me from meet sensei?" Katsura asked and somehow, he looked really angy.

"That's not what I meant. I need to tell you something about sensei." Gintoki said while rubbing his head. Who knows that the usually calm Zura could be this angry.

"Hmm. What is it?" Katsura asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's go."

* * *

(While Gintoki trying to get Katsura, Shouyo tell the kids about his first meeting with Gintoki)

"I heard about the news of corpse-eating demon. That time, I already met Shinsuke-kun and Kotarou-kun." Shouyo said.

Kagura raised her hand and asked, " How did they act?"

"Well…. Kotarou-kun is always a serious kid, while Shinsuke-kun is a naughty and rebellious kid. Even so, Shinsuke-kun really caring about his friend."

Kagura almost burst into laugh if Shinpachi didn't look at her with such glare. Seriously, the world most hunted criminal care for his friend. Hell, he even tried to kill Gin-chan.

"Something wrong?" Shouyo asked. Shinpachi shaked his head.

"No. Nothing wrong. Please continue." Shinpachi said.

"Okay then. So I leave the school at Kotarou-kun and Shinsuke-kun's hands. They may be children, but they always helped me with the chores. I left wondering on every wargrounds I know. Especially the ground where the war had just finished. Because I heard that the corpse-eating demon only eat from fresh bodies. I was planning on eliminating it, since it could be used as weapon by the Bakufu." Shouyo took a break and give Shinpachi and Kagura chances to ask. Seeing that those doesn't want to ask anything, Shouyo continue.

"I went on travelling from one ground to another, but I could never find that so-called demon. Until one day, at a certain ground, the sun was almost set, a lot of crows flying and scavenging the corpses. I saw a kid staring at the sunset while munching something. I walk closer to see him."

"That kid is…. Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes. Sitting at the top of the pile of corpses, munching a leftover Onigiri. I pat his head, and he turned his gaze to me. 'I came after hearing about a corpse-eating demon. Would that be you?' I asked. 'A rather cute demon.' As soon as I said that, Gintoki-kun slap my hand away and jumped away. He then drew a sword that he took from one of the corpses. 'Did you also take that from a corpse?' I asked again. And again, he didn't answered it. Instead, he licked some rice from his mouth. Gintoki-kun looked at me with such an untrustful eyes.

That made me think that he was stripping the corpses to protect himself. 'That's very impressive. However, you no longer need that sword.' I said. I told him, that a sword that was only swung for self-defense while fearing others should be thrown away. And I throw my sword at him. He manage to catch it and keep his balance. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I told him that I should gave him my sword. And if he wished to learn how to use it properly, he should came with me." Shouyo take a break from his long story. SHinpachi was in adeep thought, while Kagura almost cried her heart out.

"Did…. Gin-chan came with you?" Kagura asked with tears.

Shouyo nodded with a smile. "Yes he did. I told him that he would swung that sword, not to cut down his enemies, nor to cut away his weaknesses and protect himself. But to protect his very soul. He then following me and asked me to give him a piggy-back ride." Shouyo chuckled at the memory.

Kagura and Shinpachi smiled. Now they know, why Gintoki always so rash when a fight came. Suddenly the door slide open. Two men and a weird duck thingy came in.

"And Zura. I gave you…. Our Shouyo-sensei." Gintoki said.

Katsura enter the room and almost jumped to the man that sat at the coach.

"SHOUYO-SENSEI!" he yelled and his eyes full of tears.

* * *

**How was it? It is difficult to write Gintoki's past. Don't forget to leave your review~**


	3. The Cause

**Hello! It's been two months isn't it. I got a bit writer block and only able to update it now. Hey, I was wondering if anyone could be my beta…. Please PM me if anyone could be my beta. Thanks~**

* * *

The Lost Sensei

Chapter 3

The Cause

* * *

_Previously on The Lost Sensei_

_Kagura and Shinpachi smiled. Now they know, why Gintoki always so rash when a fight came. Suddenly the door slide open. Two men and a weird duck thingy came in._

"_And Zura. I gave you…. Our Shouyo-sensei." Gintoki said._

_Katsura enter the room and almost jumped to the man that sat at the coach._

"_SHOUYO-SENSEI!" he yelled and his eyes full of tears._

* * *

Katsura hugged the man at the coach tightly. And Shouyo almost lost his breath. Seeing this, Gintoki immediately grab Katsura's hair and drag him away. "Wait! What are you doing Gintoki? Let me hug Sensei much more longer!" Katsura yelled. But Gintoki didn't budge. Instead he threw Katsura across the room. "ITTE! What was that for Gintoki?" he asked.

"You were suffocating Sensei." Gintoki said while showing how their Sensei trying to regain his breath and Shinpachi bringing tea to him.

"Sorry Sensei. I was just too happy on seeing you." Katsura scratch the back of his head. Shouyo smiled. He already forgive Katsura. And from the look of those two, he already conclude that the present him already dead. He doesn't know why, but it surely gave his students a huge impact.

"Now that I think about it, where is Shinsuke-kun?" Shouyo asked innocently. But that innocent question gave a huge effect for those in rhe room. The room grew silent. Nobody dared to move. SHinpachi and Kagura noted that Gintoki and Katsura looked a bit…. Uncomfortable.

"Ano…. Sensei….. Takasugi is…. Emmm…. How to put it in words? Erm…. He is…. He is good! Yeah! But right now he is kinda busy with his company so….. yeah…. We didn't have any communication yet." Gintoki said with sweat dripping all over his body. Katsura widen his eyes. Gintoki actually said that? Now that he think about it, it's a rather good lie.

"Yeah…. You see…. Takasugi owned a company called Kiheitai. They sold a lot of war stuff." Katsura explained. Kagura and Shinpachi sweatdropped. Those two just lied to their Sensei. Well…. It is their time to shine.

"Un…. Takasugi-san sometime came visiting us. Especially when there was a festival. He always came and visits us. He also brought a lot of surprise with him." Shinpachi smiled. Gintoki and Katsura looked at Shinpachi with grateful eyes. And then Kagura continue, "Yeah…. Though there is a member of his that annoy me a lot. And there is a lolicon and….. umph!" Kagura unable to continue her story since her mouth had been shut by Gintoki and dragged outside.

"Hmm…. Did she said Lolicon?" Shouyo asked.

"No. She said lollipop. There is a lollipop-loving person in Takasugi's ship's crew." Katsura covered Kagura's mistakes.

"Oh…. I see. So Takasugi-kun is busy right now. If that's the case, why don't we take a stroll around the town?" Shouyo suggested. Katsura and Shinpachi looked at each other, trying to figure out how to hide Shouyo from Takasugi's spy. Suddenly, Shinpachi got an idea. He walked to Katsura that was standing next to Elizabeth.

"Hey…. Katsura-san. Why don't we use your monk hat? I'm sure it will be difficult for their spy to find out about him." Shinpachi whispered. Katsura thought about it for a moment. Finally, he agreed and ask Elizabeth to get his hat. _'Alright Katsura-san!'_ the sign that Elizabeth held said and he/she ran to get it.

"Sensei, Could you wait for a moment? We need something to…. Cover your head." Katsura said.

"Hmm…. I don't think I would need that Kotarou-kun. I'm fine the way am I." Shouyo rejected.

"But sensei…. The heat is terrible. And most people will get sick just being under it. So you need a hat." Katsura replied.

"But…. Kotarou-kun…." Shouyo unable to finish his sentence since Elizabeth came and put the hat on Shouyo's head.

"There you go…. Lets go, Katsura-san, Yoshida-san." Shinpachi said. Shouyo sighed. When did his students became so protective? It must have something to do with his death.

* * *

"Kagura. Don't tell my sensei about the present Takasugi." Gintoki said.

"Why is that? Aru" Kagura asked.

"Just don't. He will get heartbroken if he knows that one of his favourite student turns out to be the wold most wanted criminal." Gintoki said.

"All right then Gin-chan." Kagura said and walked again to the room. Gintoki was remembering something. How he and Taksugi played kick the can at the war. Suddenly, the door slide open and he notice that his sensei came wearing Katsura's monkhat.

"Hm…. Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"We are going to have a tour around the city Gin-san. Yoshida-san also wanted to know the future better." Shinpachi said with a smile. Gintoki nodded and told them to leave without him. Katsura came out with his captain Katsuura's outfit. His partner-in-crime, Elizabeth is right behind him.

"What are you wearing Zura? You already used that outfit for more than 100 episodes ago." Gintoki blurted out.

"Zura janai, Katsura da. Sensei used my hat, so this is the only cover I had." Katsura said.

"Ooh…. Good luck then." Gintoki said and walked inside the office. Katsura took a glance at Gintoki. _'Even now I still can't understand his way of thinking,'_ he smiled and turned to face his sensei.

"Shinsuke-kun, how have you been?" Katsura heard his sensei and put on a ready stance.

* * *

_Inside Kiheitai's Ship_

"Shinsuke-sama, we are approaching Edo." Matako said.

"Oh, I see. I'll get going then." Takasugi took his hat and went off. Like usual, he wanted to walk around Edo all by himself. He doesn't know that something surprising will meet him.

"Please becareful Shinsuke-sama. I got a bad feeling today." Matako said.

"Hm. I don't need something named feeling." Takasugi said and walked off. Behind him, Matako blushing furiously and unable to stop.

(At Kabuki-cho street)

The situation is usual. The busy street full of people that looking for more money. Takasugi noticed the usual Madao still living in a cardboard. '_How disgusting.'_ He thought. The said Madao suddenly sneezed. He then walk pass the Otose Snack shop and looked above. Above there, his ex-comrade-now-sworn-enemy live. Probably sleeping. Suddenly the door opened, Takasugi tried to hid himself. He widen his eye when he saw the person that wearing the strawhat.

'_Sensei? How?'_ he thought. With a sudden courage, Takasugi walked to Yorozuya. And tap the the shoulder of the mysterious man. The man turned around and Takasugi was sure that that mysterious man _is indeed_ his supposed-to-be-dead sensei.

He brave himself to pat that shoulder man. Katsura still inside, talk to Gintoki, and that glasses-boy still fusing over Kamui's sister, so this is his best opportunity. He pat that man and that man turned around.

"Shinsuke-kun. My, you already grown up. How have you been? What happen to your left eye?" those questions came right from that man's mouth.

Takasugi widen his only visible eye. His sensei, the one that was killed by the Bakufu, is alive. Standing perfectly fine in front of him. How? Gintoki and Zura had a lot of explaining to do. And they better explain it before he went berserk.

"Takasugi! What are you doing here?!" Katsura shouted angrily. Takasugi snapped out of his train of thought and drew his sword.

"It's you who should explain it Zura. How come you brought Sensei to life?!" Takasugi growled.

"Zura janai, Katsura da. Don't ask me. Even Sensei doesn't know how he get here. By the way, what are you doing here?" Katsura answered, still suspicious about Takasugi.

"By the way, what do you mean by that?"

"this sensei is the sensei from the past. By the way, you haven't answered my question yet."

"By the way, why are you pointing your sword at me? I didn't do anything yet."

"Easy, because you are doing dangerous stuff. And…. *SMACK!*" Katsura and Takasugi rubbed their head.

"ITTE~! Who did that!" they shouted. They looked up and see, threir precious teacher looked really angry.

"Kotarou-kun, Shinsuke-kun. What did I say about fighting with each other?" he said darkly.

Katsura and Takasugi gulped. Their precious Sensei was angry. And that is NOT a good sign. The last time, their sensei got angry was when they played prank on the newly-joined Gintoki. And they aren't allowed to eat lunch for two days. They still had some snacks, but no lunch. And then, a miracle happen.

"Oh…. Takasugi's here. No wonder it was so noisy outside. Yo Takasugi. How's your business?" Gintoki asked with a bored tone. He acted like Takasugi is not some wanted villain. Instead, he acted like Takasugi is a big boss of a company that taking some holiday. Even his eyes didn't held the seriousness that it usually had when facing Takasugi.

Takasugi dumbfounded. Business? What business? Then he noticed Gintoki signal. He crossed his arms and made a peace sign at his right hand. That means he made up a lie. Takasugi immediately followed his rhythm.

"Yeah. It went well. The space pirate disturb us a little but we manage to take care of it." he said.

"I see. It's good to see you doing well Shinsuke-kun." Yoshida said and flashed a smile.

"Y-yeah." Takasugi gave a nervous smile.

* * *

**Sooo….. Taka-chan appeared! And Shouyo-sensei is angry. Kufufufu~ I love to write Takasugi and Zura fighting.**

**Don't forget to leave a review ne~~**


End file.
